The Heart In The Iron Mask
by Tachikawa IVIimi 2.0
Summary: A/U. She was an invention created for only one purpose: destruction. Stolen by Ishida rebels to save humanity, will she be able to lead a normal life or will she follow her innate purpose when she realizes what she's capable of?
1. I

It has been decided that this will be a Mimato. Also as confusing as this story might sound at first, it'll all come together piece by piece. It's a little different than what my stories usually are; not a lot of fluff or romantic/dramatic climax… but a bit more action, mystery, and the Ishida family are focused on more sometimes than Yamato and Mimi.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, or these characters I have used. I only take credit for the character, Kaiba Kyoto.

-----

"How much more time?"

"Two more minutes, Mr. Kyoto."

"And the defense weaponry, Ishida?"

"Just putting finishing touches, sir."

"Karachi! Are you done yet, I swear I'll be growing older than you already are before you're done."

"Yes, sir."

"How about the defense—"

"Already done, sir."

"You have better done it right this time, Tachikawa, or you'll be fixing molecules in the garbage."

"I get it, Mr. Kyoto, don't worry," Mishiru Tachikawa replied and went on typing furiously on his computer, as did every other scientist in this underground laboratory. He paused to wipe the back of his hand across his forehead and looked around. In all his years of scientific researching this had to be the most intense, time-consuming, and not to mention top-secret and illegal project he has ever found himself a part of. There were only two other scientists directing the project with Mishiru, but the man behind it all was Kaiba Kyoto. If it were Pandora's Box that they were opening, Kyoto would be the key.

"Time."

"1.23 minutes, standing by," Tachikawa said as he slightly lifted his head, his brown eyes glimmering against the green-lit screen and his brown hair lighting yellow. He tossed a nod to a man who passed by him and took one last glance at Kyoto for caution before returning his gaze to his work. "59 seconds until launching."

Masaharu Ishida, typical blonde-haired and blue-eyed he was, not to mention another puzzle piece to this. Excelling in weaponry he was hired especially by Kyoto, just like Tachikawa was—and just like Yosho Karachi was, too.

"Karachi!" yelled Kyoto. "Are you done yet? We don't have much time."

An old, plump man replied by stumbling among the wires for the poor coward he was of Kyoto. "Yes, sir, I-I've just finished adding on her arm attachments."

"Good…" Kyoto muttered as he slowly stepped closer to the fiber glass tube. Looming over him, the tube was twice his height and contained colored liquid; wires and thin tubes floated from the bottom and to different parts of the human body that the tube also contained. The body was bare and pale, curled to itself as if it were a child resting at its mothers' stomach; long brown hair flowed from its scalp and curled around the face and shoulders.

Kyoto's eyes clouded over, thinking deeply, "Beautiful…"

"46 seconds," Tachikawa looked up again and met Ishida's stern eyes; he quickly shook his head while Ishida nodded. "Not now, my friend, please don't…" His fingers tensed, he began calculating different courses of action in his mind if Masaharu fumbled their original plan. He couldn't think of anything, and was forced to watch wordlessly as Masaharu walked towards Kyoto.

Kyoto flipped his silver lighter close and open and kept his eyes on inside the tube, "A few more seconds, Emily, Mimi…and we'll all be together. A few more and you both shall help me conquer this feeble city—and then, the planet. To make them all pay for all they—"he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find Ishida standing behind him. "What is it?"

Ishida cleared his throat, "Ahem, Kaiba, we don't have much time and I just want to ask you again—are you really willing to go through this? We still have time to stop this, millions of people's lives will be destroyed and the government—"

"Masaharu," Kyoto shouted. "We've been over this several times now. Call me crazy, no, insane if you want, I've waited a long time for this and no one's going to stop me. You're either with me or not, Ishida."

There was a gun in Kyoto's coat, Ishida knew the paranoia he had about the success of his experiment and knew better to challenge a man as crazy as Kaiba Kyoto. But the thought of the disastrous outcome, the regret Ishida would have to live with if Kyoto succeeds, and thinking of the people that will be killed, it made Masaharu's blood boil. "All the way," Ishida muttered and went back to his computers as Kyoto turned back around. Ishida walked towards his computer but didn't exactly stop there and kept going, he tossed Tachikawa a glance before walking into the darkness.

_Patience, Masaharu, _"Precisely 20 seconds," Tachikawa announced and took one worried glance around as he got up, and followed Ishida's direction only taking one final eye on Karachi who felt his eyes, looked up and stared at him through those goggles, and bashfully looked away to fiddle with his gadgets.

"Not much longer," Kyoto anticipated and flicked his lighter around his fingers. "You shall walk among the earth as my own, do my biddings, and help me gain the power I deserve…and then, we shall we together once more," he whispered when an electronic voice echoed.

"Process is now complete."

Gasps and whispers echoed as the whole room stopped to look at the young body in the tube began to move. It first turned sideways as the tube turned to its side before slowly descending on a narrow platform on the floor. Kyoto proceeded towards it and watched the liquid began to drain out.

"Finally," he said and stepped closer to it, reaching down and turning a thick knob around which unlocked the glass. It opened. Kyoto ran his hand on top and was just about to open it when a small pinecone-like object fell in front of him. Before Kyoto could say anything he was forced to cover half his face for, the moment it fell a thick gray smoke sprouted out of it and began engulfing the whole room.

"What's going on!"

"Ishida, where are you!"

While these calls and screams went on, no one noticed the furtive shadows creeping amongst the ceilings. Out of the blue, a man in black darted down and dropped just in front of the tube. It was a man whose arms swiftly opened the hatch and snatched the body off its sleeping place and was then pulled back onto the ceiling rails.

"Mishiru!" he yelled.

"Almost there!" Tachikawa yelled back as he disconnected all the wires.

"We have to go now!" the other yelled.

"Done," he replied and then looked around once more before following his companion's direction.

"Blast it! Masaharu! Mishiru! Get them!" Jumping to his feet, Kyoto wildly searched the ceiling until he heard a sound of windows breaking and knew they had run out from the rooftop. "I swear I'll make you pay—" Kyoto was so caught up with everything that he suddenly dropped the object in his hand. Nothing more was heard in that building but the sirens and the crackling of the fire that engulfed the building.

-----

Not to far away, just a few rooftops from that inferno—were Masaharu and Mishiru. They stood in silence for that while and just kept their eyes on the burning building, the body lying inside Masaharu's arms and a gun at Mishiru's hands.

"Karachi," Mishiru finally breathed, "we left Karachi."

"It was his choice to be with us or not. He made his decision," Masaharu replied. "And Kyoto…"

"He'll be back. Of course, after what we have done he's bound to want our heads!" a chuckle escaped his lips and Mishiru turned to face his friend. "So, what are we going to do now? Kyoto's going to take at least several years to recover and weasel his way out of court."

"And we'll be ready," Masaharu replied and gently thrust the body in Mishiru's arms. "Don't give me that look, we have planned this already and you know I can't take another child, I already have two toddlers to take care of."

"Yes, I understand," He nodded and looked down at the slumbering body he held. He slicked back the few strands of hair that covered the girl's eyes and smiled fondly when he looked at her face. "I shall love this child as my own—it'll be the closest I'll have to the one I lost," Mishiru said with a slight smile. He looked up to Masaharu and extended his hand. "Well, I guess, this is goodbye, my friend."

"Yes," Masaharu replied with clasping his hand to Mishiru's, "for now…Project Shattered Mirror, has been put to a pause."


	2. II

I know some of you are confused at what's going on so, I might as well tell you what's in the first chapter; Yamato and Mimi's dad are _huge _parts of an illegal experiment to building this android. They're scientists hired by Kaiba Kyoto, who plans to use this android to take over the world with it's the highly-developed weapons that Yamato's dad (Masaharu) put in and the defense mechanisms that Mimi's dad(Mishiru) put in. There's also another scientist, Karachi, who actually _built _the android. Masaharu and Mishiru didn't like the idea of Kyoto so they stole the android just when it was done and about to become alive from Kyoto, and Kyoto dropped his lighter that mixed with the chemicals and blew the whole laboratory on fire. Now, Mishiru is stuck with the android. Got that all? If not, just e-mail me and I'll give you a better explanation.

-----

"Hyaa!"

A red-headed boy fell to his back on the blue-matted ground with a _thud!_ A round of applause rang around the room for the young lad that sent the other to his back as the sensei walked towards two competitors. He patted the boy standing up.

"Marvelous, Yamato! You're doing better and better and Ryo," he looked down at the fallen boy, "you too are doing better, just remember to keep your balance and focus on your opponents' every move. Now, wrap it up for we have—ten minutes." And he walked away to tend to the other students.

The boy called Yamato grinned and extended his hand out to help his friend, "Hey, you okay there?" he asked.

The one called Ryo, smiled back, "Yeah," he laughed. "That was great, Yamato! You really are the best!" he exasperated.

Yamato grinned sheepishly, "Arigatou, guess it runs in the family," he said and looked over his shoulder to another blonde boy a bit younger than him who was finishing off another opponent. Yamato cupped his hands, "Hey, TK! C'mon, we have to get home!"

"Huh," Takeru blinked and his concentration was suddenly disrupted as his opponent took the chance and swerved her foot, causing him to fall. Yamato winced though his brother just groggily sat up and grinned coyly to assure he was alright and stood up with a princess wave to his older brother. Yamato chuckled.

-----

"_May I have your attention, Flight 204 has now reached its destination—Tokyo, Japan."_

Mishiru Tachikawa set his one briefcase down and sophisticatedly took off his sunglasses to scan around from what he can see of the airport gate before walking away towards the luggage claim. With a blank expression and kept his briefcase tucked safely underneath his arm and kept his hazel eyes focused around him, not noticing the twelve year old coming up behind him.

"Papa, what are you staring at?" the soft voice startled him and he quickly turned around to meet her also surprised face.

"Nothing, princess," he smiled and patted her head. "Nothing."

The girl smiled and both picked up their luggage, the whole way Mishiru's eyes never left the girl though still nervously looked around once and a while to see who, if anyone, was following. Answering the girls' curious questions with a smile and a nod they manage to get a bite to eat before walking out and calling a cab. The chestnut-haired girl skipped happily inside as Mishiru put his dark glasses on, scanned the surroundings before hopping inside.

-----

"Dad, we're home!" Yamato called as he and Takeru set their bags down by the door.

"Over here!" his dad called.

The two blonde boys leisurely walked in their comfortable, well-furnished house and to their living room who's walls were randomly filled with snapshots of the boys and their dad on vacations, karate matches, and some with their gone yet unforgotten mother. One that always struck their curiosity was the one their dad always had with him, a small snapshot of him when he was a bit younger laughing with another man with brownie hair and dark glasses, at the corner it was signed—_Masaharu, look for me by under moonlight. _

They found their dad sitting tiredly on the dining table and sat in front of him. "Hey dad."

"How was practice, getting any better?" their father smiled weirdly.

"You okay dad, you seem pretty tense," Yamato asked and looked around the scattered papers and blueprints beside him. "What happened?"

"Oh!" he quickly got up and started picking up the crumpled documents, carefully not letting his sons see, "it's nothing," he grinned, "nothing at all. Uh, why don't I prepare dinner soon, huh? You boys must be starved, eh, Yamato! Go run down the store down the street and pick me up a few things for dinner, okay?" he asked.

Yamato blinked at his father's weird actions but shook it off since he was most of the time like that, constantly being busy with these top-secret documents that he won't let even a single insect see let alone his own blood. "Uh, Sure, Dad," he replied, grabbed his coat and walked out the door.

After Yamato left, the young toddler turned back to his father, "Daddy, why do you have all these papers again? I thought you said you wouldn't be doing what it is that you're doing nomore," he bent down and picked up a piece of paper, a letter. "_M-Masaharu…Per-Project Sha-sha—Mirror has no—_"

"No!" before Takeru could finish reading his father had snatched it away. His face softened when he caught the sight of his seven year old son and he sighed, "TK, gomen, I didn't mean to scare you like that. This is very important stuff and, it's not really the kind of thing I can let anyone see." He placed a hand on his shoulder. "Daijibou?"

"H-hai," Masaharu heaved a sigh as his son quickly and somberly walked away.

_—_

They sidled among the busy streets of Tokyo in search of their apartment address. Unable to see beyond the blurs of work suits and students, the constant flashing of stoplights and signs, Mishiru and his companion had to practically force their way against people until they finally reached part of downtown that wasn't as crowded and they could walk with ease.

"Papa," the girl said, "why exactly are we here?"

Mishiru's face tightened, "Because, I'm just here to meet an old friend for a while and, I think this might be a good place to settle in, nei?"

"But, unlike _all_ the other places you've moved us to I was actually doing well in Hong Kong and I was making a lot of friends too!" she exclaimed as they stopped beside a stoplight and waited to cross the street as a line of people began to start behind them. "What's so special here compared to all the places we've lived at? And who's this friend?"

"Mimi!" Mishiru snapped and quickly softened when the girl shrank with a hurt expression. "Mimi, I'm sorry, princess. Look, this is very important why were here and I really have to see this friend whom I haven't seen in the longest time now. Onegai? Just make the best of it, princess."

"Yes, Papa," she replied with a sigh at the thought of living and starting over at a whole new place again, she's always wondered why her father and her always had to move from place to place when where they are was pretty content and safe. What's so special about Tokyo anyway?

"So," she said, "who's this 'friend' you're meeting, and why tonight? Of all nights and when we just arrived!" she exasperated.

Mishiru chuckled and nudged her arm when the light turned green and they began crossing the street, "Well—er, like I said he's just an old friend I haven't seen for a long time now. And I have to see him tonight because, we're both busy people and we just _really_ have to talk tonight," he looked to the girl. "Why the sudden curiosity?" he asked innocently and kept walking.

"Oh, nothing, I was just…" her voice trailed off as she glanced beside her and locked her hazel eyes on a pair of blue ones. That moment of a second seemed like the whole world stopped, the people suddenly disappeared and there was only them, the girl and the blue-eyed stranger she had locked eyes with. Something drew them to each other that words cannot have described, but, as short as a second is they turned back and kept walking without a glance back.

"…you'll be starting tomorrow. Mimi, princess is something wrong?" asked Mishiru and snapped Mimi back to reality.

"Huh? Yeah, 'm fine," she replied. "What were you saying?"

Mishiru arched a brow but continued, "School, you, tomorrow? Now, Mimi don't give me that look we've been through this so many times now," he lectured. "School's called Odaiba High and I'm sure with your keen personality you'll make friends in no time!"

_—_

"Otou-san, I'm home!" Yamato called as he set the bags down on the counter. "Hey, anyone home?"

"Right here," called Takeru as he entered the room and started scrimmaging through the bags. "Oh, where's my rice balls?" he asked.

"Where's Otou-san?" asked Yamato, looking around.

"Hn," Takeru grunted. "That liar. He only sent you out just so he could sneak out and meet that friend of his!"

"Hey, don't you dare call him that," Yamato said and grabbed a bag away from him. "He probably wanted to tell us but you were too occupied. Stop scooping out the peanut butter!"

Takeru held his hand back, "I wasn't occupied he just didn't want to get us involved in whatever he's doing, like that's new, he probably even forgot that we existed or something—Ow!"

"Drop the jar," Yamato ordered sternly and snatched it away. "Look, I know he hasn't been around for a while but, you know how reporters are."

"Yeah, yeah," Takeru mumbled and looked around the kitchen. "Hey, I heard you made it into the competition."

"Hai," Yamato grinned proudly. "Been practicing for a long time now and I've finally made it into the city fighting competitions, just hope dad can make it this time. It's really important to me making the team." Yamato said to himself.

"Tough luck, brother," Takeru grumpily replied. "Give it up, Yamato, I have the past years now ever since Mommy—," Takeru quickly glanced up at the moment those words slipped out and saw his brother's arm frozen in mid-air, knowing what the last word was going to be. "G-gomen, Yamato…"

Yamato took a moment and looked up, a weak smile across his face, "It's okay, TK, it's okay." He softly replied and then held up a plastic bag. "So, what about I whip us up a couple of tacos, eh?" he grinned as the subject had been put to an end.

_—_

Masaharu quietly crouched down among the darkness and watched silently as a few people passed down below him from the Famous Tokyo Tower. His stern blue eyes glistened against the flashing lights of the night bars and restaurants below and around. A small parchment did he have in his fist, the letter that he had gotten from a very old friend that knows every secret he kept and knew. Also, it was the same friend that he had working with him and helping him put a hold on Project Shattered Mirror. Masaharu Ishida was a good man, though not a very good father. Sure he was fun and nice to his sons but his one problem was, he is never around to show it. He's always stuck working or concentrating about this whole Shattered Mirror dilemma, you could already tell how his sons feel about this.

"You're late," he said as he slowly stood up and faced inside.

A small chuckle came from behind the shadows, "Same old Ishida, always having eyes at the back of your head," out came, Mishiru Tachikawa, he grinned and walked over to Masaharu.

"And same old Tachikawa, always sneaking up on people," Masaharu chuckled as both friends hugged each other. "Oh, it sure has been a while, old friend."

"Yes," Mishiru replied. "I see father time has paid you a visit," he laughed as Masaharu jokingly punched his arm.

Masaharu's smile turned down, "Where is she?" he asked.

Mishiru kept on his smiling face and replied, "_She _you mean Mimi. She's at home, I told her I was going out to get something but she's a big girl and won't get scared."

"You named her Mimi?" Masaharu asked. "Mishiru—"

"Don't start with me," warned Mishiru and frowned. "I know that's my dead daughter's name and I'm not ashamed to say that it was my fault of losing her. It's just that, this girl, this android, reminds me so much of my dear Mimi…"

Masaharu laid a hand on Mishiru's shoulder, "I know, Mishiru, I know."


	3. III

Yamato stuffed half a cookie into his mouth, swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out to the doorway. He tossed his hair back and jammed his shoes on, "Dad," he called, "I'm going to school now, TK's already gone!" he said and looked up to his dad sitting in his office and barricaded with papers. "Dad?"

"Hmm? Oh ye…mn, yeah," he accurately replied with the wave of a hand.

Yamato tilted his head, "And by the way, did I mention I'm not coming home till midnight?" he called.

"Uh yeah, sure, TK," he repeated he gestures.

"Or maybe I can't come home considering I'm going off to marry Daisy. Yeah, she's this woman who I met last week in this crazy party!"

"…huh, okay, have a great time."

"Thanks, and I forgot—we might even get married at my young age of thir-teen! And we already adopted TK so don't expect him to come home either!" he shouted. "Actually, TK's getting married too!"

"Okay, okay, tell me later, Yamato I have work to do."

Yamato sighed and shook his head then headed out the door. After he was gone, Masaharu ran his hand through his rigid and sweaty hair that felt warm for it had been brushing against the heated lamp for the whole night as Masaharu worked. Folding his arms as he leaned down his chair, Masaharu gazed up the roof.

He sighed, "I'm getting to old for this…that girl is going to be the cause of my death!" he threw his arms down and let it dangle beside his chair.

_-Last Night-_

"_They're what?" Masaharu exclaimed. "Kaiba Kyoto's alive!"_

_Mishiru raised his hands, "Calm down, Masaharu, I had expected you to take this in a more relaxed_ _manner?"_

"_Of course, forgive me," Masaharu said and Mishiru nodded. Masaharu began pacing back and forth. "I guess we've put our guards down too much that even I didn't know this. The girl—uh, Mimi! Do they know you have her?"_

"_Apparently so, Kyoto_'_s men have been hunting for us—and you—for the past year now but I managed to sneak off to another place every time."_

"_Why didn't you just kill them?"_

_Mishiru shook his head, "It was too much for me alone to handle. And besides, defenses are what I excel in, not offense," he sighed and cleaned his glasses. "The poor girl, I've had to move us so many times now she can't keep her life straight, no friends, no one to talk to. Tell me this is worth deteriorating a child's life."_

_"It is when that girl is the key to destroying other lives. And you have to think about it, people will get suspicious if this girl passed through five birthdays and still looked twelve."_

_"I have enrolled Mimi into Odaiba where I hope she'll stay for a long while, enough to make her happy," Mishiru replied. He sighed, putting his hands to his head and grabbing a handful of hair. "Speaking of which, what are we going to do now that Kyoto's come out to play sooner than we had expected?"_

_Burying his face in his hands, Masaharu answered, "I honestly have no idea. We're just gonna have to wing it all from now, but we must keep Project Shattered Mirror in keep close and hidden from public as much as we can."_

_Mishiru grunted, "Could you please, call her by her name?" he asked rather sarcastically. "What about your sons, are they not in danger now too?"_

Masaharu snapped his head up and bolted up from his chair, his eyes widening the second he called their names, "Yamato! Takeru! Now where could those two have gone so early?"

-----

Folding his arms as he leaned down his chair, Yamato heaved a long sigh and pondered how long it'll be until lunch comes along.

"Good morning, Yamato."

Yamato laid his hands down and looked at who it was; a smile went across his lips, "Oh. Hi, Sora." He greeted as the red-head girl sat herself next to him. "What's new?"

Sora stuck her tongue out playfully, "My parents are taking me to Hong Kong just before spring starts. Can you believe it? Hong Kong! They want to take me to watch the snow melt and the first flower blossom, and then we're going for a picnic."

"Sounds, great…"

"So what are you and your family planning to do?"

Yamato grinned, "Oh. Well, my dad promised to take us on a picnic a long time ago too…though I guess his promise went on a picnic too now…"

"Aw, well don't worry. Give him a chance; don't give up on him yet, Yamato. Watch, I'm sure he'll come through one day?"

Yamato nodded, "Yeah, yeah I guess you're right, Sora! I should never give up on something I really believe in."

"Class, settle down and take your seats please," the teacher announced as she strolled into the classroom and stopped in front of her desk. "Class has begun, take your seats, I have an announcement."

"Great," Yamato groaned and laid his head on his crossed arms. "Probably another boring update on her love life doesn't she ever stop and think how gross that is?" Sora giggled silently.

The teacher seemed to have heard his remark for she didn't breathe a word about that, "We have a new exchange student joining us today from—Hong Kong," she said amusingly and caught everyone's attention. "She will be with us for a little while and I hope for all of you to make her feel welcome. You may come in, Mimi."

_Mimi, what a bogus name, _Yamato chuckled at his thought when suddenly a brunette poked her head from the doors and caught his eye. She wore a pick turtle-neck, a brown skirt that matched her boots as well, she had round-hazel eyes that eyed and seemed to smile at the room as so did her rosy-lips. Murmurs and whispers echoed around the room the girl walked in front.

"Hello, everyone," she bent half her body and smiled. "My name is Mimi Tachikawa and I'll be here with all of you for a while—I hope longer. I'm very excited to get to know you all as I hope you get to know me." she picked her head up and Yamato suddenly felt she was smiling at him.

"Thank you, Mimi," the teacher smiled. "Now, why don't we place you…there, right in front of Sora Takenouchi. Sora, raise your hands please so she knows who you are."

Sora did so and flashed a friendly smile at Mimi as she headed towards her. Yamato snapped himself back and leaned towards Sora, "She's gonna be a teacher's pet," he slightly sang and laughed to himself and Sora nudged him, apparently the teacher noticed this too.

"_Matt _Ishida!" she scowled and sent him stiffening to his seat. "I'm quite surprised you get As as much as you talk. Now, please be quiet while class is in session, maybe Mimi here can show you how to keep those rude remarks to yourself."

"Hn, yes, ma'am," Yamato recited as Mimi sat down. When the teacher turned around Yamato turned his head to Sora and kept his eyes on Mimi, "Told you. What kind of name is Mimi?"

"Better than having name after something you wipe your feet on," the girl called Mimi, answered.


	4. IV

Matt gasped for his breathe as he sped down the stairs and then outside to catch up with someone. He swerved around the corner and finally saw her walking along the school premises. "Hey!" he yelled. "Uh, Mimi! Wait up!" he called and she stopped as he finally caught up with her. "Wow, you sure could make the track team."

Mimi gave him an irritated glare and hugged her books closer from falling, "What do you want, I think I've had enough of your jokes for my first day."

"Oh," Yamato slightly turned red and looked down to his feet, "that…well, you know, it just slipped out. I'm sorry if I've offended you in any way, I was just having a bad morning and my Dad always said…," Yamato looked at her eyeing him a bit weirdly and chuckled as he held his hand out. "Why don't we start over, I'm Ishida Yamato."

Tucking a strand of hair behind her, Mimi smiled and gladly took his hand, "Tachikawa Mimi, it's a pleasure…uhm, if you're not in a hurry to get home I'd really enjoy some company. I'm on my way to the grocery store but unfortunately being new to a huge place like this gets you lost at the wrong times."

Yamato slightly chuckled and gesticulated the way with his hand, "It's over this way, I've bought and cooked my Dad and brother their food so many times that I can find the food store with my eyes closed. I'll even walk you home if that's alright."

Mimi nodded, "I'd like that."

Mimi ran over her list of groceries and pointed to the top shelf of the counter, she glanced at Yamato, "I only need that one and I'm done."

"Alrighty then," Yamato scrunched up his sleeves and somewhat clambered up the shelves and tried reach for it as Mimi laughed at how funny he looked. "I could use a little—woah!"

"Arigatou," Mimi nodded thankfully as Yamato opened the door for her, taking some of her bags on the way. Mimi began directing him where her house was and that was where they began heading. "Arigatou, Ishida-kun, for helping me and all."

Yamato let out a little laugh and waved his hand, "Would you stop thanking me, already? It's really not a big deal."

"Heh, sorry!" Mimi giggled. Yamato smirked and tapped her on the nose accusingly.

"And don't say sorry, either."

Mimi smiled and covered her mouth, "Sorry, I won't—I mean, eh, sorry!" and with that she just burst out laughing that Yamato just couldn't help but laugh with her as they kept walking along the busy streets, and whenever Yamato tried to start another conversation Mimi will just burst laughing from the previous one. 

"Otou-san, I'm home," Yamato slipped his bag beside the door and put on his house slippers. He walked in to actually find his Dad searching for food, or that's what he thought. "Where's Takeru?"

"Oh, uhm, I don't know I thought he was with you," Masaharu blindly replied and kept searching around the drawers. "You have dinner?"

Yamato sighed and put down a few bags of groceries he had bought, "Right here…wait, wasn't tonight…Takeru's open house night?" Masaharu suddenly dropped the objects in his hands. Yamato shook his head, "You forgot, didn't you?"

"No, no, I couldn't have," his Dad mumbled and argued with himself before quickly dropping his previous responsibility and hurriedly ran inside his room. "Uh, you don't mind if I leave you here for a while, Yamato? You can cook your own dinner and me and your brother will just, get something on the way home," Yamato watched as his Dad stumbled out of his room and almost looking as if he had made an effort to look nice. "Hey, where have you been that made you come home so late?"

Yamato shrugged, "Oh, well, nothing at all, really. I met this new girl at my school and we walked around for the afternoon, you should meet her, Otou-san, Mimi seems really—"

"What?!" Masaharu exclaimed and turned to his son who backed away in reaction. "What did you say her name was?" Yamato stumbled back at his father's angry face but before he could choke out the words Masaharu quickly grabbed his neck collar. "Yamato if you know what's best for you, you will stay away from that girl! Do you hear me?!" he shook Yamato.

His cheeks felt hot and the bottom of his eyes felt moist, Yamato didn't know what to do so he quickly and forcefully pushed his father's hand and scurried into his bedroom and slamming the door behind him. 

"Yamato, wait—I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry!" Masaharu called and smacked himself for even doing that. "Arrgh, what happened to me—oh no, arrgh, I forgot Takeru!" Masaharu threw his arms up in argument of who to go after when he finally ran out of the door.

A frame hurtled towards the shut door and the pieces of glass shattered onto the floor and stayed there. Only by the slight moonlight that shined through the solitary window gave light to the whole room, and if you squinted your eyes you can make out the picture taken of the three Ishida boys out fishing, too long ago. 

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him," Matt incessantly muttered as he fought the pool of water to stay above his burning cheeks. He was slinked down onto the side of his bed and mindlessly threw a baseball against the wall and back where it bounced back and caught by his mitt. He glowered. "He's always late for everything or he's never there, he's a total wreck all the time, keeping secrets—"

"—And he never keeps any of his promises," Yamato recited while Mimi listened intently, nodding and hanging at his every word as they ate their lunch. Yamato clenched his fist, "I just hate him, I really do…what kind of a father just pretends like you don't exist and acts as if he's the one in need of a Dad," he said and looked away frustrated.

Mimi furrowed her brows in concern and surprised both him and her by placing both her hands around his tight fist, "Gomen nasai, Yamato, demo…you shouldn't say you hate your father, from what I hear I say you're just worried about him, I mean, I feel the same way about my father," she said and looked at her lap. "He's exactly the same; always seeming like he has some dark secret he's hiding from me, always making these excuses and having all these confidential stuff going on around him. But, somehow he always finds a way to come through when I've almost given up on him so I know he loves me, and I think you're Dad is just the same." She smiled warmly.

Frowning, Yamato scolded himself, "I'm sorry for bringing it up, gosh, my problems seem so selfish now."

"Don't be sorry! We both just have the same things to worry about," Mimi replied.

Yamato nodded then, asked, "What exactly did your Dad say, about, the reason you moved here? You said you've moved a lot before and that your Dad used to work here, is it?"

Mimi shrugged and opened her mouth for a while before answering, "I think…Hai, he said he was going to meet an old friend here, someone he used to work with, I guessed. You know what I find the weirdest about my father," Mimi averted her eyes to Yamato, "he's a reporter, or that's what he says, but I've never been to where he works _or _even remember seeing any cameras, notes, anything that would identify him as a reporter. And it might sound like I'm being so suspicious here but, is it normal for a reporter to move so many times? Yamato?"

"Your Dad, is a reporter, too?!"

"Alright, move those craters over here and _be careful!_" a woman in a red dress yelled at the man who was operating a tractor that was hauling three huge wooden boxes around a large, slightly dim room—a factory-looking kind of place. "I said be careful, you bakas!!" she yelled, her long brown hair waving in fury. "Oh, I give up!" she threw her hands and stomped back into the office behind her. The office was lit by only a single lamp on the table, by the armchair the sat facing the wall. 

_"Okay, men, haul those equipment things over here and just get rid of those cords!" _a man from the outside yelled, his voice followed by a crash. 

The woman twitched and crossed her arms at the man sitting with his back towards her, "Kyoto, your fool! Those equipment are worth a great deal for me, if you insisted me into spending millions of my money to invest in this ludicrous invention of yours you could at least tell those buffoons to take care of them!! Kyoto, are you listening?"

Flick. Snap. Flick. Snap.

"Kaiba Kyoto!"

The lighter snapped closed and the chair swirled around while the woman stepped back as it revealed a man late 30s. Kaiba Kyoto, the notorious master-mind stood up; crude blonde hair, eyes shadowed beneath his glasses, and a smile that can frighten the most scariest. He walked towards the woman and twirled a strand of her hair around his finger, the woman shivered.

"Tell me, Kimiko," he said in a smooth voice and suddenly held a pocketknife against her skin. "When you're in pain and have no way to escape, and someone holds a knife to your neck," he pushed it closer to her neck, and Kimiko winced. "threatening to kill you in the most excruciating way, what do you say?"

Kimiko stuttered, "I-I…"

Kyoto grunted and swiftly withdrew and forced her to fall onto her knees, Kimiko cried and gasped rubbing the red spot on her neck. Kyoto began walking out and watched the making of his brand-new, and more powerful laboratory, "Do your worst, that is what you say, Kimiko, learn from it."

"Do you want anything to drink?" Mimi called from her kitchen.

"Anything is fine, arigatou," Yamato barely shouted in reply as he walked around the Tachikawas' living room, taking notice of all the photo albums stacked by the wall, the documents that he dared not look at, and all the picture frames that hung and stood everywhere. _Her and her Dad sure have been through a lot, _Yamato whistled and looked around the pictures; Mimi by the piers, Mimi and her Dad at the beach, Mimi everywhere! Yamato arched a brow in puzzlement, _even snapshots of her when she's not aware of it! Or, is she?? _And there was one more thing he noticed greatly…

"Yamato?" Yamato shrieked in shock and turned around to find Mimi with a tray of glasses standing behind him. "Are you alright?"

Yamato sweat-dropped, "Hai! Yes, I'm alright!" he grinned and laughed nervously as he grabbed his glass and took a huge sip, of the whole thing! "Mmm, thanks, Mimi, this is really good!"

After he had settle down, Mimi and Yamato took their seats and talked about their day, about going over to the Japan local TV station where they had thought they would find their fathers working at…but as it turned out…

"Do you think they lied to us about their jobs?" Mimi asked worriedly as she held her glass on her lap, the ice already melting for she's held it too long. "But I wouldn't think that, Otou-san would do something like this to me."

Yamato stopped at mid-sip, he could really see this was disturbing her but in his case, he was used to his Dad lying to him, "Mimi-chan, I'm sure your Dad has a real good explanation for this, I doubt he'd lie to you. Maybe he just, works for a different corporation or something."

Mimi sighed, "I guess so, I know my Dad well enough to not think he would be some secret agent or something," she laughed a bit. "I guess it does sound a bit weird now that I thought that."

Clearing his throat, Yamato saw another picture lying beside her and now asked, "Mimi, I've been meaning to ask you…what's with all the pictures?"

"Heh," Mimi laughed nervously, "I guess you could say my Dad's a bit of a photo maniac, he always has a camera with him—hey! Maybe he's really a photographer! You think?"

Yamato shook his head, "Well, he could be but—I was more asking about…all of them, I mean I can see that your Dad's a bit older and changed in every picture demo you always—and I mean this in the nicest way—you look all the same."

"What are you talking about?"

Yamato fidgeted, "You're twelve…and that's all you look like, and…it doesn't seem like you have any other picture of you as a baby, or any younger! What's up with that?" Yamato threw his hands up then noticed that he was now standing up and Mimi was looking as if reality had taken a blow on her. "Uhm, gomen nasai…"

"No," she replied in half a daze and shook her head. "I guess, it is a bit odd now that, you've mentioned it…"

Hesitating, Yamato made a move to grab his bag, "Sorry, I guess I better get going, now. My brother's probably getting worried, you know," his voice trailed off when he caught the sight he was leaving her in. He turned away and was about to leave.

"Wait, can I walk you home? It's the least I can do," Mimi stood up, not wanting to be alone at the moment. "Onegai, Ishida-kun, it's just that I never really have someone to talk to about anything." Yamato smiled and nodded.

It was starting to drizzle now, which slowly got heavier into a small shower. Yamato and Mimi didn't mind but skipped/ran around the corners laughing, trying not to wet their already soaked clothes but enjoyed trying, anyway. They neared a empty neighborhood that was near Yamato's.

"So," Yamato chuckled and she looked at him. "are you always this happy around the friends you make?"

Mimi shrugged and smiled sadly, "It's hard to know, I've never tried to make friends before—or at least I gave up trying, for I just end up losing them when I move away without a word of notice, you know…but I'm glad I met you, Yamato, it's been a while since I had a friend."

Yamato smiled warmly back at her, taking her hand in his, "Then I'll always be here," Mimi blushed and when they both turned the corner they stopped short in surprise. Three men dressed in black jumper suits stood in front of them, arms crossed and faces hidden. Yamato stood in front of Mimi and they back away. "Can I help you, Sir?"

The middle one made a gesture towards them, "You can help by stepping aside, boy, and give us the girl."

-Review.-


	5. V

Yamato slid in front of the frightened Mimi as the man in the black jumper suit stepped forward, his hand beckoning the girl.

"Just step aside and no one will get hurt, kid," he firmly said, taking a step forward as the two children stepped backward. Grunting the man's voice rose towards Mimi, "Don't be stupid, Mimi, you're coming with us _now!_" he came closer but Yamato had grabbed a small pebble and flicked it at his head. "Damn you, brat—"

"Yamato," Mimi hushed, laying a hand on the boy's shoulder. Yamato shot her a puzzled look and Mimi looked straight at the stranger. "My name…how did you know my name?" She grew more afraid when the other two men stepped closer, too. The drizzle turned into a pounding rainfall that it was hard for the children to make out their faces.

The middle one laughed, "Surely you should know the answer to that? No? Well, we know everything about you—even more than you know yourself, Mimi Tachikawa—or should I say, Project 342 'Shattered Mirror'." The children watched as his hand went into his pocket and took out a small square device the size of a fingernail. He held it out at Mimi, "You don't recognize this? Why, just how many things has that Mishiru been keeping from you?"

Mimi's brows furrowed, "What are you talking about? Who are you…?" Yamato looked intensely at her.

"Who cares about that Mimi!" He glared the suited man. "You better get away or I'll—"

"Call the police? Kid, we're more powerful than the police," the man replied then hesitated before speaking. "Aren't you Masaharu's boy, too? Why, now we could bag Masaharu along with Mishiru and this girl as well!"

_How do they know my father,_ Yamato watched as the three smirked and then seized the chance to give the middle one a huge blow between his legs. He turned to Mimi.

"Run!"

As he grabbed a nearby object and threw it to the other one, Mimi took her chance and ran pass him only to be grabbed around the neck by one of the men. Mimi screamed for Yamato and just as fast Yamato appeared and pulled on the man's hair while Mimi bit his hand.

"Come on!" Exclaiming, Yamato pulled Mimi's hand and ran. Hearing the men scowling, Yamato didn't need to look back to find out that they were chasing after them, he heard Mimi's calling for him to slow down but his mind was racing. _Who are they? They knew my father and Mimi's, why do they want her? What's Mimi hiding from me?_

Mimi jerked his hand so he'd stop, "Yamato, over here!" she pointed to a dark alley which they hid into. Yamato pulled her down behind a garbage bin; his heart felt as if it were about to pound right out of his chest, he could feel his rhythmic breathing in sync with Mimi's that he knew she was as terrified as him. They stayed hushed when the men stopped near them, arguing about something they couldn't understand.

"Karachi is going to kill us!" the one from earlier had said.

"Maybe they went ahead over there, you two split up while I report back to Kimiko," another declared and the three argued some more before finally taking off.

A few more minutes of silence, after Mimi and Yamato were sure they were gone they breathed a _huge _sigh of relief. Mimi clutched her shirt and sighed, "That was too close…What should we do now? Yamato?" she questioned, finally meeting the severe look in his eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that…"

"Why did you really move here, Mimi? And I mean _really_."

Mimi laughed nervously, "What are you talking about? I told you, Yamato, don't you believe me?" she asked in fear as his face grew solemn. Mimi's voice quavered, "You don't, do you?"

Sighing, Yamato softened and sat beside her, "Those men knew my Dad, Mimi…And for some reason they really want you, too, and your father. Don't think that I'm pinning this all on you but I've at least lived here my whole life and—well, _nothing_ like this has ever happened until, until you came along…and I was just wondering if your Dad had some business in the last place you lived…"

Blinking, Mimi ran her hand through her hair, "Papa said he was here to meet an old friend…just an old friend, he said."

"That's all? He didn't mention anything about his work or who that friend was?" Yamato insisted.

Mimi was breathing heavily now, she stared at Yamato, her face stricken with panic. _I don't know,_ she wracked her brain for an answer to both their questions but instead she surprised Yamato by suddenly standing up and then taking off into a run.

"I don't know!" was all she said as she ran away. Yamato yelled her name but she kept on going until he could no longer make out her running figure, confused and a bit guilty, Yamato didn't know what else to do but run back to Mimi's house where he would wait for her father. _Maybe her Dad will have some answers, _he hoped.

-----

Kimiko's eyes narrowed as she listened about the children's escape before her hand came crashing down onto the man's head, "A child, Ariko! How could three ex-CIA agents possibly lose track of a _child_!" she exclaimed and smacked him again.

"B-but Ms. Kimiko—"

"No buts," Kimiko said, sitting at the edge of the desk. "We're running out of time and now that you buffoons lost the girl she's probably gone and told Mishiru and then he'll become even harder to track down!"

"—Relax, Kimiko," cut in Kyoto, Kimiko glanced back at the man sitting behind her. "Ariko, you say she had a boy with her?"

Ariko nodded vigorously, "Hai! He was the son of Masaharu, Mr. Kyoto! Neither children didn't to know anything at all."

Kyoto nodded, flicking his lighter, "Good, that will most likely buy us some more time—assemble your men, Ariko." Ariko nodded and went on his way.

Kimiko turned from Ariko's leaving to Kyoto, "What are you planning to do now?"

Kyoto smirked, "Masaharu is about to get a very welcoming visit, from an old friend."

-----

"Yes, he's here," Mishiru carried the phone and peeked out into the kitchen where a soaked and frightened Yamato sat huddled in a towel, nervously sipping a cup of tea. Smiling a bit, Mishiru said, "He still seems to be reflecting on everything but I assure you he's fine, Masaharu…I'll stay with him until you get here." Hanging up, Mishiru sighed somberly and turned to head towards the kitchen.

Hearing footsteps, Yamato quickly looked up. Mishiru smiled as he handed him some more sheets, "How are you doing, Yamato?"

"I-I'm okay," he said faintly, obviously filled with guilt Mishiru felt sorry for the boy.

"Look, Yamato, it's not your fault I'm sure Mimi's on her way home," he held his hand up before Yamato could protest. "You must be wondering about those men after us, aren't you?"

Yamato looked away and said bitterly, "They were after my father, too." _Although that's not a surprise, another secret to add to his collection._

Mishiru nodded and laid his hand on Yamato's shoulder, "I'm. I don't know what to tell you to explain everything, Yamato, but be sure that neither you or Mimi will be of any harm. Those men, they were just some old business dealers that me and your Dad reported to the police once, they're just being pretty bad losers in my opinion."

"Yeah, guess so," was all Yamato could say for somehow he just couldn't believe such a vague explanation. He was about to ask something else, but the conversation was put to an abrupt halt when there was a knock on the door. Mishiru glanced at Yamato then headed to open the door, Yamato suddenly heard his Dad burst in talking rather fast and Mishiru muttering something—Yamato slowly tip-toed and peeked into the hallway, just in time to find Masaharu take out the a device that resembled the one that the man in the suit had, and slip it into Mishiru's hands.

"Arigatou, my friend," Mishiru whispered and clenched his fist.

"What is going on…," Yamato was about to creep back when a sudden sneeze caught both fathers' attentions.

Masaharu looked at his son, "Yamato," he said and quickly rushed to his son, surprising him when Masaharu had engulfed him into a tight hug. "I'm _so_ glad you're alright."

"Dad," Yamato, too startled, didn't notice Mishiru slip the object in his pocket.

-----

Her jacket soaked and clinging to her cold skin, with moist eyes Mimi wandered around the market district until it hit her how late it was getting. She took a gander around her and saw all the vendors beginning to pack their stuff and retire for the day, and she came to thinking that she should, too.

"I can't go home, not till I find some answers," she sighed, rubbing her arms for warmth. "Papa…" about to go on, Mimi was taken by surprise when a hand landed on her shoulder.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to frighten you, dear," chuckled a scruffy man of his early thirties. Nibbling on a piece of straw, Mimi could make out his brown eyes under his eyeglasses. "Are you lost?" Mimi shook her head then hesitated. "Well, lost or not you best be getting home, your parents must be worried by now?"

Mimi didn't reply and watched as he started to pack up himself. She didn't want to go home still, and peered over to the man, "I'm Mimi. I'm not lost, I just don't want to go home. Do you need any help?"

Unabashed by her approach, the man smiled and handed her a bag, "Well Mimi, I'm Seta and I'd love some help. Take these and I'll buy you some hot chocolate to take home," he said before dumping a blanket around Mimi's shoulders. Seeing as how she made a new friend, Mimi smiled widely in hopes of gaining help to find the answers she seeks.

-----

The rain beating onto the roof sounded like ongoing gunshots. Gazing down and around the street from the window, Mishiru firmly held the cup in his hands, trying to reassure himself of his daughter's safety.

"I'm just getting some things from work, I'll be back soon. How's Yamato doing?" Masaharu talked over the phone. Mishiru walked towards the table and sat down, watching Masaharu. "Hai, hai, let him sleep he's had a tough night. Thanks." And he hung up, breathing a huge sigh of exhaustion. "The baby-sitter finally got them to sleep…"

Mishiru nodded, "Why don't we just wrap up here so you can get back to them," he avoided his friend's eyes and glanced over the heap of paper on the table.

"I'm sure Mimi is fine, Mishiru."

Cupping a hand over his lips, Mishiru replied, "Yes, I just have to keep telling myself that, too…Boy have I got a lot of explaining when she comes home."

"Nani—what about this?" Masaharu lifted that same little device from before, Mishiru shook his head sternly. "Oh, it's not all that bad—plug the thing in her circuit, tap into her memory banks and erase the events from the previous hours—"

"You don't understand, Masaharu! Do you have any idea how much it hurts me to keep putting that machinery into her to keep her from asking too many questions?"

"But she _is_ a piece of machinery," Masaharu slammed his fist onto the table. "Come to your senses, Mishiru! Kyoto is here, because of our slacking we've placed ourselves and these children into the danger zone!"

Mishiru flailed his hands, "I know, I know!" he scratched his head.

"Running away is the only option left," Masaharu put in. "How much do you think he knows?"

"By now, everything," Mishiru said. "Where we live, where the children go to school, all the background information…This is going to take some major hacking to cover up."

Smirking, Masaharu leaned back, "The curse of being a genius." Not even a titter came out as Mishiru went looking out the window again for any sign of Mimi. Masaharu sighed and whispered. "How am I going to get my boys to believe me now…?"

Not bothering to hear anymore, Mimi put down the cups of hot chocolate by their kitchen floor and snuck out the door.


End file.
